Eragon: A New Hope
by beautifulsaphira82
Summary: Who is this girl that knows so much about Eragon's past? She said her father died for him, but who could he have been? Why did Galbatorix kill her mother? How does she know about Murtagh? And how does she know the last dragon egg has hatched? please R&R!
1. Saria

Sorrow 

_Eragon,_ Saphira said as she moved around gently. _Yes,_ he replied looking at her. _There is someone nearby. I can feel it._ Eragon got to his feet and quietly walked behind Saphira. He looked around the trees and moved slowly as to not disturb what was there. There was a faint crackling sound as a figure in a black cloak appeared from behind the tree. "Who are you?" "My name right now you need not know, but I will give it to you anyway," the figure replied gracefully as she pulled down her hood to reveal her long messy black hair and her pale beautiful face. "Sariasé, Saria for short, and you must be Eragon. I have heard much about you Dragon Rider." "What are you doing here?" Eragon said backing away from her. "I'm here to help you. I know about your past and little of your future, but you must trust me for I have grieved too for the loss of my family and for the unknowing of who they were and truly are," Saria said as she stepped toward him. Her words were elegant and her movements as well. She had to have been of royal blood. She appeared to be a little younger than Eragon. He could tell that she was telling the truth and her face held dignity, but he could see the sorrow in her eyes. "Why do you wish to help me?" Eragon said. _I trust her Eragon, _Saphira said as she shifted to get a better view of Saria. "I know who killed my father and I know he died in the line of protecting you, so I consider myself in that line of duty," she said as she released a flower she had been holding. "Your father?" Eragon said suspiciously. "Yes, Eragon?" "Nothing, but what of your mother?" "She died. Either giving birth to me or Galbatorix killed her," Saria said like it had been ages ago and only in a very old story. "Galbatorix, why would he want to kill her?" "The time will come when I must tell you all I know, but as for right now I am weary and have traveled for days to reach you. I must sleep." With that she took off her cloak and placed it on the ground gently. She sat down and stretched out atop it. Eragon watched with curiosity wallowing around in his head. Who was this girl? Who was her father? How did she know so much about him? And why would Galbatorix go through the trouble to kill her mother? 


	2. Magic

Mornings

_Good morning, _Saphira said to Eragon as he rustled around on the ground.

_Hey, _Eragon replied as he sat up._ Was that a dream?_

_No it was not, _Saphira said as she stretched and moved around a little.

_Where is she then?_

_She went hunting._

_I don't really trust her._

_Well I do, and I know why you don't. _

_What do you mean?_

_You like her. I saw the way you looked at her yesterday. She tells the truth and is really pleasant to talk to._

_You talked with her?!_

_Yes, I did now if you'll excuse me I want to fine my own breakfast. _

_Stay close._

"Hello," Saria said as she walked up to Eragon a deer in her arms.

"Hey," Eragon said. He had already started a fire, and he place his bow next to him.

"Why do you not trust me?" Saria said as she laid the deer down and plopped down by Eragon. It had seemed as though she had just become a child again her grace leaving her for a few moments. She did this to show that she was like him.

"Why do you keep so many secrets from me?" Eragon said as he looked away from her.

"You do not need to know now about them. If the time is suitable and I must I will," Saria said as she stirred around uncomfortably. "Now I guess I will let you know one." She stood up and placed her glove covered hands over the deer. Eragon could see her lips moving, but he could hear nothing. There was a flash of green light. It covered the deer and then was sucked back up into Saria's hands as the faint smell of fresh cooked meat hung in the air and spread throughout their small camp like setting.

"You can use magic?!" Eragon said shocked. He could feel his stomach begging for the food.

"Yes, I was taught by one of the best," she said as she muttered a few words and brought over a plate full of the delicious looking meat for her and Eragon to share.

They ate quickly and rested when they got done.


	3. Things Yet to be Known

The Things Yet to be Known

The next few days Eragon talked with Saria trying to figure out all that he could about her. He was very observant of what she could do. She could say one thing in the Ancient Language, but make the total opposite thing happen.

"We need to find your brother," Saria said as she awoke one morning.

"What do you mean?" Eragon asked as he rose up sleepy eyed.

"We just do," Saria said as she bent over to pick up her cloak.

"Are you an elf?!" Eragon exclaimed as he saw for the first time her ears.

"There is much to be discussed, but we can talk about that later," Saria said as she threw her cloak on, avoiding his gaze.

"Tell me," Eragon demanded as he grabbed her arm tightly.

"Why do you want to know?" Saria said wincing.

"So I can trust you," Eragon said as he looked her straight in the eye and pulled her close to him.

"Yes," Saria said with a look of defeat. "My father was a rider and my mother was an elf."

"Oh," Eragon said looking away.

_Eragon,_ Saphira's thoughts rushed into his head.

_Yes?_

_Let her go. It looks like you're going to kill her._

"Oh, sorry," Eragon said as he released Saria from his grasp.

"It's fine you had the right to know," Saria said as rubbed her arm gently.

"Your father was a rider?" Eragon questioned reminding himself of what she had said.

"Yes," Saria said looking off in the distance.

"What was he like?"

"You knew him better than I did. He only contacted me when he was about to die just to tell me about you."

"But I—Brom!" Eragon couldn't believe it.

"Yes so the great Dragon Rider finally gets it!" Saria exclaimed mockingly as laughter filled Eragon's head.

_What are you laughing at?_

_Nothing just how stupid you are!_

_You…_

"Come on you can't tell me you couldn't tell," Saria said as a wide grin spread across her face.

"Fine… I just didn't expect… he just didn't seem…" Eragon couldn't find the right words to say.

"I understand," Saria said grinning still.

"How do you know about Murtagh?" Eragon asked.

"You'll find out soon enough."


	4. Emerilla

Emerilla

"We need to go now," Eragon said as he threw his bags on Saphira.

"I was going to ask you where Roran was, but I guess you'll be meeting him," Saria said as she rubbed Saphira's nose.

"Should I be surprised?" Eragon said laughingly.

"I guess not, but I can tell you this, the third egg has hatched. Now that should surprise you," Saria said as she kept her hand on Saphira, but looked at Eragon with a grin.

"To wh-" Eragon gasped as he realized, by the expression on her face, that it was her.

"You know you really are stupid. Actually more than I thought," Saria replied with a laugh.

"Thanks," Eragon said sarcastically as he looked at the saddle on Saphira's back and started to tighten it trying to hide his face, red with blush.

"Where's Roran?" Saria asked as she walked towards Saphira.

"Where's your dragon?" Eragon asked tightening the saddle still.

"Hold on," Saria said. _Emerilla you can come out now._

"Sorry," Eragon said as Saphira winced. He had forgotten that he was still tightening her saddle. He loosened it and could tell she was more relaxed. _Are you okay?_

_I'm fine ever since you stopped trying to kill me. I think that it's you that isn't._ Saphira turned so that she could get a better view of him.

_What do you mean?_ Eragon tried to look confused.

Saphira looked at him, her sapphire eyes piercing and stubborn. She also mocked him with this look, looking at him like he was stupid.

There was a feint coughing sound that made Eragon and Saphira jump.

"Eragon, Saphira, this is Emerilla. Emerilla, Eragon and Saphira." Saria smiled gently as the little green dragon blew out little puffs of smoke with each weak cough on its way towards them.


End file.
